finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Collections
The Collections are a special feature of the Origins remakes of the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. It is a sub-menu which contains a list of the items collected, galleries and a Bestiary. The items list informs the player of the items they may obtain in a given area, including items key to the plot. The gallery contains concept art drawn by Yoshitaka Amano, set to the theme of "The Prelude". Finally, the Bestiary tracks which monsters the player has faced and how many they've defeated. It also displays the monsters' stats and weaknesses, if any. The main battle theme plays as the player browses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Bestiary Item Collection Art Gallery Goblin-ff1-art.png|Goblin Amano Origins.jpg|Princess and Her Light Amano skeleton.jpg|Skeleton Amano FF1 Zombeh.gif|Zombie Princess Sara.jpg|Princess Sarah Sahagin ff1.jpg|Sahagin Shark ff1.jpg|Shark Amano FF1 Spider.gif|Tarantula Amano FF1 Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion FFI Desert.jpg|Strange Land Amano FF1 Slime-Flan.jpg|Green Slime Amano Gigas Worm.gif|Crawler Amano FF1 Gargoyle.gif|Gargoyle Mummy ff1.jpg|Mummy Amano FF1 Anaconda.gif|Anaconda Minotaur ff1.jpg|Minotaur Amano Behemoth vs. Light Warrior.jpg|Behemoth vs. Light Gigas ff1.jpg|Gigas Troll ff1.jpg|Troll Cockatrice ff1.jpg|Cockatrice Lich.PNG|Lich Amano FF1 Crocodile.gif|Crocodile Amano FF1 Ochu.gif|Ochu Ochu vs Warrior.jpg|Ochu vs. Light Hydra ff1.jpg|Hydra Hellhound ff1.jpg|Hellhound Dragon ff1.jpg|Dragon Marilith ff1.jpg|Marilith Mindflayer ff1.jpg|Mind Flare Astos.jpg|Dark Elf Amano Dragon.jpg|Dragon vs. Light Amano FF1 Evil Eye.png|Death Eye Amano FF1 Sabertooth.gif|Sabretooth Wyvern ff1.jpg|Wyvern Amano FF1 Manticore.gif|Manticore Baretta-ff1-art.png|Baretta Basilisk FF1.jpg|Basilisk Medusa ff1.jpg|Medusa The Cloudsea Djinn.jpg|Cloudsea Djinn Weretiger.jpg|Rakshasa Amano FF1 Golem.gif|Golem Crazyhorse-ff1-art.png|Nightmare Ghost ff1.jpg|Ghost Naga ff1.jpg|Naga Kraken.jpg|Kraken Kraken2.jpg|Kraken vs. Light Amano FF1 Dinossaur.gif|Tyrannosaur Black Knight.jpg|Black Knight FF1 Chimera Artwork.png|Chimera Amano FlyingFortress.JPG|Flying Fortress Guardian ff1.jpg|Soldier Tiamat.PNG|Tiamat Chaosamano.png|Chaos Chaos2.jpg|Throne of Doom Phoenix-ffi-artwork.png|Phoenix Warrior of Light like Dissidia's Alt.jpg|Princess and Her Light II Photo Gallery FFI Destiny.png|Destiny FFI The Light and the Darkness.png|The Light and the Darkness FFI Crimson Fury.png|Crimson Fury FFI The Clash.png|The Clash FFI Doom.png|Doom FFI Eagle Eyes.png|Eagle Eyes FFI The Crystal.png|The Crystal FFI Battle's End.png|Battle's End Chosenone.png|Chosen One Collectionsdragonlord.png|Dragon Lord Timetraveller.png|Time traveler Collectionsblaze.png|Blaze Magnificentglider.png|Magnificent Glider Bluemoon.png|Blue Moon Promiseofrevenge.png|Promise of Revenge ''Final Fantasy II The collections menu works identically to Final Fantasy. Bestiary This menu records which monsters the player has fought, how many monsters the player has slain, and what their weaknesses are. Its musical theme is the main battle theme. Item Collection This records how many items the player has obtained in a particular place. Art Gallery The gallery contains concept art, earned as the player completes the game, encounters different kinds of monsters and obtains items. Firion.jpg|Firion 1 Leon.jpg|Leon Amano Guy.jpg|Guy Amano Maria.jpg|Maria Amano Leg Thingy.jpg|Bloodsucker Amano Hornet FFII.jpg|Hornet Amano Snowman FFII.jpg|Yeti Amano Icicle FFII.jpg|Icicle Amano Loper.jpg|Loper FF2 Adamantoise Artwork.png|Adamantoise Amano Ogre FFII.jpg|Ogre Amano Dualhead.jpg|Deadringers Amano Wererat FFII.jpg|Wererat Amano Skull.jpg|Deathmask Amano Zombie FFII.jpg|Zombie Amano Ghost FFII.jpg|Ghost Amano Antlion FII.jpg|Antlion Amano Gottos.jpg|Gottos Amano Chimera.jpg|Chimera FFII - Amano Death Flower.jpg|Doom Petals Amano Ugly Fish FFII.jpg|Killer Fish Amano Helldiver FFII.jpg|Helldiver Amano Buccaneer.jpg|Buccaneer Borghen.jpg|Borghen 1 Amano Borghen.jpg|Borghen 2 Amano Borghen II.jpg|Borghen 3 Amano Horn FFII.jpg|Wild Horn Amano Gigantoad FFII.jpg|Gigantoad Amano Sea Dragon FFII.jpg|Sea Dragon Amano Sand Ray FFII.jpg|Sand Ray Amano Brain FFII.jpg|Swapper Amano Parasite FFII.jpg|Parasite Amano Imp FFII.jpg|Imp FF2 Malboro Artowrk.png|Malboro Amano Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk Amano Eyemoeba.jpg|Gazer Amano Abyss Worm.jpg|Barrel Worm Amano Flan.jpg|Green Slime Amano Soul FFII.jpg|Shrieker Amano Vamp Lady FFII.jpg|Vampirette Amano Killer Mantis FFII.jpg|Killer Mantis Amano Death Rider FFII.jpg|Death Rider Amano Golem FFII.jpg|Wood Golem Goblin-ff2-art.png|Goblin FF2 Bomb Artwork.png|Bomb Amano Soldier FFII.jpg|Soldier Amano Wizard FFII.jpg|Wizard Amano Coeurl FFII.jpg|Coeurl FF2 Lamia Artwork.png|Lamia Amano Hill Gigas FFII.jpg|Hill Gigas Amano Behemoth FII.jpg|Behemoth Amano Dragon FFII.jpg|White Dragon Amano Iron Giant FFII.jpg|Iron Giant Amano Tiamat FFII.jpg|Tiamat Amano Beelzebub.jpg|Beelzebub Amano Astaroth.jpg|Astaroth Hell Emperor.jpg|Emperor 1 FFII-Palamecia EmperorDarkness.jpg|Emperor 2 Amano Minwu.jpg|Mindu Amano Josef.jpg|Josef Amano Gordon.jpg|Gordon Amano Layla.jpg|Leila Amano Ricard.jpg|Gareth Amano-FFII-Hilda.jpg|Hilda Amano Paul.jpg|Pavel FF2 Emperor.jpg|Emperor of Palamecia 1 Amano Firion.jpg|Firion 2 FF2 Cid.jpg|Cid Amano Ricard II.jpg|Gareth in Battle Amano Monsters FFII.jpg|Chock Full o' Monsters Amano Firion IV.jpg|Firion in Battle Amano FFII Cast.jpg|Original Poster Design Amano Firion II.jpg|Firion 3 Amano Emperor.jpg|Emperor of Palamecia 2 Amano Firion III.jpg|Original Package Design II Party.jpg|The Ring of Fate Emperor's Ambitions.jpg|The Emperor's Ambitions Cgi firion.png|Firion's Gaze Maria's Melancholy.png|Maria's Melancholy The imperial invasion.jpg|The Imperial Invasion Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy II